Elita
Elita (エリータ Erīta) is Antonio Baro's girlfriend, a skilled knife-wielder, and accomplice to his human trafficking business. Appearance Elita is a young woman with brown hair (decorated with either a red ribbon or flower) and brown eyes, seen wearing a long red dress with a white collar and white cuffs. Personality When interacting with strangers and/or potential trafficking victims, Elita speaks in a playful, seductive manner with smooth confidence. She retains her playful sultriness when with Antonio in private, for that matter, but just as she is not above human trafficking she is not above leaving him to certain punishment when her life would be endangered as a consequence. Chronology Elita is born in Mexico, where she befriends Maria Barcelito in her youth. While Maria specializes in katanas, Elita specializes in knives, and the two spar daily – to the point where Elita throws her knives at Maria every time they meet."I fought with Elita every day back home..." - Maria, 1932 ~ Summer: Man in the Killer At some point the two go their separate ways, with Maria leaving for New York and Elita staying behind in Mexico. One way or another, she meets and becomes romantically involved with Antonio Baro, a tough, cruel man involved with a human trafficking ring. Elita takes on the role of a lure, where she seduces travelers or other solitary individuals, captures them, and then takes them to Antonio's ring so that they can be sold later. Elita's job thus involves her roaming outside Mexico now and again, and it during one of her excursions that she encounters Pietro and Dominico, two men who are searching for a way to cure Pietro of his immortality. Posing as a long-lost childhood friend, Elita claims that she knows a witch-doctor back in Mexico who can seal away Pietro's immortality and suggests they pay the witch-doctor a visit. The two take her up on her offer in the summer of 1936, when they rob a gambling den operated by the Gandor Family and possibly rob the Gandor Family as well and take off for Mexico. There, they reunite with Elita, who claims that the witch-doctor is absent. She and Antonio seize Pietro and Dominico's money on the grounds that they will hold it for the duo until the doctor returns. In the meantime, Pietro and Dominico will have to earn their keep by performing as a two-man act in Antonio's theater: Pietro, as a man who experiences miracles, and Dominico as the priest who administers them. The act is performed fifty-two times before Elita hears of an American who has arrived in the village in pursuit of the thieves. She seeks the American out and identifies him (and his motives) as such, and the American – Firo Prochainezo – gives her a coin in exchange for Pietro and Dominico's whereabouts. When she protests that the payment is only half, he counters that he will only give her the rest once she actually takes him to them. Elita leads Firo to Antonio's theater, where they watch Pietro and Dominico's fifty-third performance from the wings: Dominico, dressed as a minister, stands on the stage along with Pietro and a group of men dressed in black. The black-clad men decapitate Pietro with a large sword, and Dominico attempts to lead the crowd in prayer – only, he keeps flubbing his lines and the audience echoes his flubs right back at him. Firo realizes that Pietro is immortal when Pietro's head reattaches itself to his body. Highly agitated, he demands that Elita let him go see them – only for Elita to knock him out and state that he was going to see them anyway. Either Antonio is brought to Firo or Firo is brought to Antonio, and Firo is woken courtesy of a bucket of cold water. Antonio punches him every time he acts a little too impudently, but Elita reminds him that damaged goods do not sell well on the market. Antonio relents, but has Firo thrown into the dungeon where Pietro and Dominico are being kept. Not long after the fact, Antonio is visited by an American couple named Isaac & Miria whom he promptly throws into the dungeon as well. Later, Slita is flirting with him in his office when they are visited by one of Antonio's subordinates, who says that a fourth American has arrived. When Antonio asks why the man will not step into the room, the fourth American – Luck Gandor reveals himself and brandishes his gun, advising that neither Antonio or Elita move. Luck introduces himself as a member of the New York mafia, and demands that Antonio and Elita hand over his friends. Antonio irritably asks which ones he means – Pietro, Dominico, Isaac, Miria, or Firo – and when Luck replies "...All of them?" Antonio draws his gun and fires, put out. Luck ducks behind a chair, though he moves out into view moments after, and Elita darts forward and stabs him in the arm with impressive speed that he cannot help but compliment; it has been five years since he was last stabbed in the arm. Antonio and Luck proceed to have a firefight, only for the floor to cave in. Elita screams in terror as Antonio falls into the dungeon, where Firo immediately takes him captive and greets Luck. When Elita asks what Firo plans on doing with Antonio, he taunts her by using her own verbal tic and saying that he plans on holding onto Antonio as long as he deems it necessary. The Americans escape with Baro into the desert with Elita and Antonio's men hot on their heels, catching up to them just before they reach their automobile. Elita immediately lassos Pietro and Dominico and then Isaac and Miria, forces Firo and Luck to relinquish Antonio, and then has the men shoot Firo and Luck dead. Isaac and Miria pass out in shock, and Dominico desperately performs his stage prayers over the corpses; Antonio's men laugh, but abruptly change their tune when the prayers appear to work – Firo and Luck stand, right as rain. As Firo tells Antonio to curse his fate, Antonio's men flee for their lives. Elita does too, telling Antonio that she loves him - but not enough to die with him. Trivia * Elita has the same verbal tic as her friend Maria: she often refers to others as 'amigo' (Spanish for 'friend'). References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:1930s Characters Category:Mortals